<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hope by the stars by drunkbluestar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604630">hope by the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar'>drunkbluestar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Outer Space, Space Stations, Spaceships, Spies in Space, spies in disguise - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From our ships, we live; By the stars, we hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hope by the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When TIMELESS crew finds a stranded ship on the Asteroid Belt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong> 20 May 2102</strong>, somewhere near <strong>the Asteroid Belt. </strong></em>
</p><p>Between the asteroids, the little silver-colored ship was stranded for 3 days. Electricity all down, all system off, and there's only one person left inside. Unconscious after something bad happened to the ship also to the crew that was on the spaceship. Their ship has been attacked by a group of people that he doesn't even know. </p><p>
  <em> Ryeowook steps his foot out from his bedroom, startled and gasps as his eyes catches 3 men in black sabotaging his ship. He was in shock, as he finds out that his mates, Henry and Zhoumi, are nowhere throughout this ship. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who are you guys?! Wait, where’s Henry? Zhoumi ge?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don't need to know who we are.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They’re coming with us. Someone needs them more than you do.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, no! Please! NO-!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One of them shot the little man with an electroshock weapon that he can’t recognize. He can see a logo at one of the man’s jackets. Triple star with a ring that connects them. Ryeowook quickly pretends to faint on the floor after the electric shock hits him, making the group get away with Henry and Zhoumi.  </em>
</p><p>The man's eyes twitches, slowly opens up. The stiff muscle makes him hurt to even move a little. He scans his surroundings, becoming to his sense that he is alone now. Stranded in space. He knows where he is, hell, he remembers this place. Ryeowook sighs as he checked all around the ship, realizing that it now depends on the backup fuel, not the main fuel. The little man sat in the cockpit with a bottle of water in his hands, staring as far as the cosmos stretches out. He’s devastated, not knowing what to do, being alone in the spacecraft that’s soaring in the vast universe.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Yah, Jongwoon, stop!”</p><p>“Get out of the way, Heechul!”</p><p>The loud shouting from two of the crew members fills out the inside area of Timeless spaceship. For information, Timeless Crew runs a ship-selling business across the universe. The crew was originally runned by a senior in this business, known as Captain Cho Youngwoon, before he decided to retire and give all the responsibility as a captain of the crew to his youngest brother, Cho Kyuhyun. Aside from being captain, he’s also the pilot for the spacecraft with his hyung’s best friend and also business partner, Donghee, as the co-pilot. </p><p>Here’s a secret that the public really don’t know from the famous Timeless crew. They are actually space spies who are trying to catch a villainous group who has been attacking minor to major membered crews across the galaxy. They are sick of them, and they are the reason why Captain Youngwoon decided to retire from his job, which makes him stressed out every single day. </p><p>“Guys. Stop bickering, can you?”</p><p>Kyuhyun sighs heavily, clearly hearing those two people clearly from the entrance of the center room of the ship. He just finished fixing a technical problem, also helping Donghee with the navigating satellite. Tired? Very. But he tells himself that a Captain can’t feel tired. </p><p>“The Captain has spoken, Chul and Woon. Go back to your own respective station, please.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jungsoo hyung.”</p><p>“No problem. I’ll help you soon, alright? The kitchen needs me.”</p><p>Kyuhyun chuckles and nods, placing his long steps to the cockpit. Since Donghee has been fixing the navigation satellite since earlier, he’s currently sitting alone on the pilot chair and watches the infinite space out there. A little ship that looks like it has been abandoned for hours catches his eyes. His lips formed a smile, getting ready to do some action. Kyuhyun turns on his microphone near him and his voice starts echoing around the ship.</p><p>“Hello, crew. This is Captain Cho Kyuhyun. We’re going to approach a stranded ship on the coordinate that will pop up on the navigation display. Please stay in position and get ready to do some work. Thank you.”</p><p>He tightly grips the steering wheel, approaching the smaller ship slowly. Heechul is on his way to take the ship by pushing it with their own ship that has the technology to do that, while Jongwoon guides his twin from the controller room.</p><p>“Hey, is the navigation fine?”</p><p>“All good, Dong hyung.”</p><p>“Alright then. Youngwoon has been asking about you lately.”</p><p>“He misses you, Kyu. Call him later?”</p><p>“I will, thank you, Dong hyung.”</p><p>The technician slash co-pilot sits beside Kyuhyun who’s busy humming as their ship successfully takes the stranded ship, which Donghee knew nothing about. He only furrowed his eyebrows without saying any single word. As the ship slowly disappears from the front view, Kyuhyun and Donghee steps out from the cockpit, waiting for Heechul to came back to the center room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ryeowook’s body jolts as the ship starts to move, even though the auto-pilot are off and the backup fuel is on it’s way to be empty. He can see a much bigger ship floating near his ship. Bounty hunters? Smuggler? He’s just desperately waiting for what's coming for him. Hopefully it’s not another attack by a random group. Here’s the thing. There’s been multiple space attacks happening in the last 3 weeks and Ryeowook just experienced one 3 days ago. He doesn’t like that at all. Let’s be honest, who likes sudden space attacks and ship sabotaging?</p><p>He rises from his seat as the ship enters a big hangar that he speculates is owned by the one who pushes his small spacecraft inside. Ryeowook walks to the entryway as it automatically opens and someone strange greets him.</p><p>“You must be the owner of this ship.”</p><p>“Oh, no. I’m just a crew member. Let’s go inside.”</p><p>“My name is Heechul, by the way.”</p><p>“A-ah.. I’m Ryeowook..”</p><p>Heechul smiles as he leads the confused man behind him. Ryeowook has never seen a main ship this big, even his crew’s main ship. The entrance opens up, making everyone in the center room look at them.</p><p>“Welcome back, <strong>HC-387001-TML</strong>.”</p><p>“Thank you, <strong>B.I.T</strong>. Can you tell Captain <strong>KH-882030-TML</strong> to come out to the center room?”</p><p>“Request is granted, <strong>HC-387001-TML</strong>.”</p><p>At an instant, the Captain goes out from his room, which stunned Ryeowook. Kyuhyun shoots a smile at the new man in the room. </p><p>“Hello. I’m the Captain, the one’s in charge. <strong>B.I.T</strong> calls me <strong>KH-882030-TML</strong> or <strong>K-88</strong> for short. Please, just call me Kyuhyun.”</p><p>Ryeowook nods at the introduction, trying to brush off thoughts about the <strike>good looking</strike> average looking Captain from his own brain. </p><p>“I’m Ryeowook. Uh, here’s my ID card.”</p><p>The new man gave Kyuhyun his card, which he accepted, and looked at the information about the stranger. <em><strong> TMS-602178-RW</strong> (Ryeowook), 21 June 2082, Ronnus L7Y0. </em>Ronnus L7Y0… He’s quite familiar with the name. Also the TMS code… Hopefully Kyuhyun’s speculation of this stranger is wrong. All the crew members surround the stranger, but still give him his personal space. Ryeowook is quite terrified, what if they don't accept him? What if they don’t like him? What if-</p><p>“You can stay. There’s an empty room.”</p><p>Oh? They let him stay?</p><p>“Before that, let my crew members introduce themselves to you. B.I.T, can you tell <strong>JS-387010-TML</strong> to come over here?”</p><p>“Request granted, Captain <strong>KH-882030-TML</strong>.”</p><p>Ryeowook beams a smile as one by one tells him their name and positions. SD-58 is the co-pilot and technician, HC-38 and JW-48 alias the twins work together at the comms station, while KH-88 is the pilot aside from being the captain. After five minutes exchanging names and getting to know each other (so they don’t get awkward), the one that Kyuhyun asks the AI to come finally shows up. He has this shiny eyes that gleam, and two dimples beside his mouth that look perfect.</p><p>“So, hyung, this is Ryeowook. His stranded ship caught my eyes so I decided to help. Ryeowook, met our cook, Jungsoo hyung.”</p><p>“Hello, Jungsoo hyung! I’m a cook in my crew too, so.. Maybe I can help!”</p><p>“That’s great, Ryeowook-ah. I’ll always be in the kitchen.”</p><p>Ryeowook smiles and nods excitedly, having the feel of warmness that he’s been craving for more than 6 months. Warmness of a crew, of a big crew to be exact. The captain asks him to come and see him in his room. Without any words being said, Ryeowook opens the door only to see Kyuhyun. The younger one is staring at the vast infinite space, asteroid rocks floating inside the belt, with planets being apart from each other.</p><p>“Hello, Captain Kyuhyun.”</p><p>“Hello there. Kind to tell me what happened to your ship?”</p><p>“Another space attack and ship sabotage, Captain. Me and the rest of my crew has been separated for almost six months. On that ship there should be me and two others… But the attacker took them without me noticing..”</p><p>Kyuhyun furrowed his eyebrows, a space attack? Again? He turns to the older man who’s standing far away from him, walks closer to the man. This crew almost got attacked and also got sabotaged by a certain group. Might Ryeowook be attacked by the same group that almost messes with his ship and crew members?</p><p>“Do you remember who did that?”</p><p>“Sadly no… I remembered the logo, though. Three stars with a ring that connects them.”</p><p>“Wait, stars and ring?”</p><p>Ryeowook nods as he points at a patch that looks like it has been ripped from a jacket. It’s the logo that attacks his ship! Kyuhyun moves his head to the direction of the patch, biting his lips as he knows that the one that attacks both of their ships is the same group. </p><p>“They’re the one who attacks you? They really mess with smaller crews too, huh..”</p><p>“They attacked this crew too? What the…”</p><p>Ryeowook remembers his crewmates, The Timeslip, which now are separated far from each other. He misses his Captain, the loud technician twins and also the comms and fighter guy who always teases him to do high five. He also misses the pilot and the co-pilot of his crew that was flying throughout the space with him before they got captured by that one vicious group. Now he doesn’t have anybody to tease him, to calm him down, to play with him, to eat the meal that he cooks, to work alongside with. Ryeowook doesn’t realize that he was spacing out for 5 minutes and Kyuhyun is staring at him. The whole time. </p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>‘Y-yes..”</p><p>The older one sighs as he holds back his tears from rolling down, afraid that he will never meet his crewmates again. His eyes are watery. He doesn’t want to cry in front of a stranger that he just met earlier, it’s embarrassing. Ryeowook crouches down as he, still, holding his tears from falling down freely. Kyuhyun automatically crouches down too, making their eyesight on the same level.</p><p>“Ryeowook. Hey.”</p><p>“Be my crew member, and we’ll fight those assholes who destroy so many lives together.”</p><p>The older one lifts his chin up, eyes watery. Be his crew member? But he already belongs to one. Then he realizes that maybe this is the only way to find all of his crew members that’s currently wandering the never-ending space, without any idea that Henry, Zhoumi and Ryeowook have been attacked this morning.</p><p>Ryeowook is in a dilemma.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ryeowook has made his ultimate decision. The decision that, hopefully, he will not regret until he finally regrouped again with his crewmates.</p><p>“I accept your offer as a part of the Timeless crew, Captain.”</p><p>Kyuhyun shoots a cool smile, offering his hands for Ryeowook to stand up and the older one accepts it, rises from his initial position and wipes his tears away with his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the Timeless family, crew <strong>RW-786012-TML</strong>.”</p><p>“Let’s work together from now on.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>